The Big Bad Wolf
The Big Bad Wolf is the fifth episode of the fourth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot As Eustace is taken to the works, the other engines are left dealing with the impact his accident has left on services going across Walschurch viaduct. Because only one line is usable and trains have to go slowly across the viaduct, they are often late getting to the Junction, and they are often met with sneers and taunts from the mainline engines. Raymond notices that there are now only diesels on the main line, and the others tell him that steam engines have now been banned from the national network on the Southern Region, along with privately owned diesels. Although the engines are upset by this news, they try to carry on as normal, though the passengers are not happy about now having to change trains at the Junction. One day, the delays on the viaduct finally come to a head as a connecting train decides to leave the station before 257 Squadron arrives at the Junction. Mr. Dark is travelling on 257's train, and gets cross as he has to be at a meeting in London. As the passengers start to complain, Mr. Dark has an idea and turns to Raymond, revealing that British Railways have given him permission to run on the main line after all. 257 is shocked and jealous to find himself uncoupled from the train and Raymond coupled on at the other end before departing for London. That evening, when Raymond and Mr. Dark return, Mr. Dark informs the engines that BR have arranged a trial service to see if they can start operating services to London once again. 257 is still jealous, so when Mr. Dark asks him to be part of the trial, he makes a plan to sabotage the run, feeling that Raymond should not be able to run on the main line if noone else is. The following Monday, the journey starts well, with 257 making it to Walschurch on time. However, whilst they stop to let on passengers, 257 puts his plan into action, and when the driver tries to open the regulator and turn the reverser, nothing happens. Mr. Dark comes to see what is going on, and 257 unconvincingly pretends to know nothing about it. As they worry about getting to the Junction on time, Brian intervenes, startling the Bulleid Pacific who had forgotten Brian worked there. Brian is coupled onto the front of the train, and they head down to the Junction, 257's plan having failed dramatically. Raymond leaves the station on time, and Brian shunts 257 to the shed. That evening, Mr. Dark speaks severely to him, and reveals that the main line run was a success, meaning that Raymond will be able to pull the express trains on the main line, as well as take 257 to the works. 257 is then left alone, considering his actions. Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * 257 Squadron * Cammer * Paul * Mr. Dark * Mirrlees (not named) * Colin (cameo) * Eddie (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Allan (cameo) * Sir Eustace Missenden (mentioned) Locations * Galen Junction Shed * Walschurch Viaduct * Galen Junction * Merecombe Shed * Merecombe * Walschurch * Manston Fore (mentioned) * Upway (mentioned) * London (mentioned) Episode * The Big Bad Wolf on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes